Secrets Behind Closed Doors
by K.R.Lewis
Summary: The pack doesn't truly know Collin. He has more secrets than they know. An older sister named Colleen, a drunk mother, an abusive stepfather, a boy imprint, which happened to be on his best friend Brady, and a depression problem. Will Collin be able to face his pack again? Will Colleen find the happiness that she desperately craves? Will their lives ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

(Collin's pov)

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up in bed. Last night was one of the worst. I live in a two story house with my sister and parents. My mom is always drinking and is usually either passed out drunk or in an awful emotional whirlpool. Then my stepfather is abusive. He hits me often, but my sister always gets in the way or tries to at least. My sister is both physically and sexually abused. Last night all I heard was my sister screams. I hate living here. I hate my parents. I hate this house. I hate my life!

I took a deep breath. I can't go down that rode. The last time I did Brady flipped on me. Oh Brady. I love Brady, but no one knows except my sister, Brady and I. We were best friends since PreK and have always been inspertable. When we both phased into our wolves we both looked at each other, in the eyes. We found out we were imprints, but we knew the guys would take it weird so we never told them. We go around in secret and make sure to block our mind of our activities together while on patrol.

Anyways as I had been saying. I am depressed. I used to cut myself, but one night Brady and I took our relationship further. He had just pulled my shirt off when he saw all the cuts on my stomach. I always wore a shirt so no one would see. The ones he saw were both old and new. Let's just say we didn't end doing it as I had planned. Instead he gave me an hour long yelling. I hate Brady at me, so I try hard not to cut, but it's hard living in this life. Brady keeps trying to get me to tell him why I am depressed, but I won't tell him. He always wants to know why that in all our years he never once met my family or been to my house. Again I refuse to answer him.

One these days I know the secrets will come out, but until then I'll make sure they stay behind the doors. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I changed into cargo shorts, a grey muscle shirt, and my sneakers. When I walked down the stairs quietly to slip out I found my sister. She was in the kitchen acting like always... like nothing ever happens in our house. She had a split lip, a deep purple bruised eyes, a swollen cheek, and obviously sour body. I felt awful seeing her like this. She is like this because she protects me. I should be able to protect her! I'm a damn werewolf for wolf sakes!

She was in baggy black cotton cargo pants, a white tank top, a big navy blue hoodie, and her black combat boots. Her black thick hair cascaded passed her shoulders in two tight thick french braids, her almond brown doe eyes were tied and had bags under them, and her rich skin looked paler. How badly did he hurt her last night? "Collin I'm fine. Go to school sweety." My sister said turning to look at me. "Honey don't cry please." I haven't even realized I was crying.

I whipped them away and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Collie." I say and I heard her sigh.

"As I love you Col. Now eat your pancakes. I packed your lunch already. Okay." I nod. She is like a mother to me instead of a sister. She is 16 now, while I was 14. She has been taking care of since the age of 5. I felt bad, but it was life I guess.

"Okay Collie. I'll see you for super. I'm going to be out late with Brady and the guys." She nod.

"Okay... It's best if you do stay out late anyways, Collin." She hardly ever uses my full name. Why start?

"Colleen?"

"It's okay honey go on. I'll see you later." I gave her a worried look before hugging her once more.

"I love you so much Collie." I say before hurrying out the door. I got to the school and took deep breath trying not to cry.

"Collin! Hey?!" I smiled. Jake graduated last year along with Quil and Embry as did Paul and Jared surprisingly. It's only Seth, Brady, and I now, but all of us are close... well Brady and I more so for obvious reasons.

"Hey guys." I say putting on a fake smile.

"You okay Col?" I almost flinched at the nick name.

"Ya Brady I'm fine, but please don't call me that." My sister comes here too, but none of them ever put two and two together.

"What's up with you today. You seem crouchy." Seth teased.

"I'm just not in the mood Seth." I said as I looked down.

"Collin?" Brady questioned, but I shrugged him off. If we're going to school let's just get this over with.

...

I walked out of school and gave a heavy sigh. I wanna go home and make sure Collie is okay. I saw her today, but I never get to really say hi to her. I hate that. "Okay Collin what is wrong?" Brady asked as he pulled me to stop. "You've been odd all day." He said and I frown. "You're worrying me Col." He whispered as he caressed my face. I gave a sigh, closing my eyes, and lean into his touch.

"I know Bray-Bray, but I just... I had a bad morning."

"Wanna talk about it. I hate if you-

"I haven't in awhile Brady. Not since you found them." I said looking at him. He gave a sigh of relief before nodding.

"Okay, but still... wanna talk about it?" He asked, but I shook my head.

"Can you just make me feel better?" He smiled and nod. He lead me towards the woods and pushed me against the tree. His lips on mine. I wrapped my hands in his thick hair as he puts his hands down the back of my pants, rubbing my ass. "You have such a damn ass fettesh." I grown, as I kissed down his neck, making him laugh.

"Ya and you have a dick fettesh." I smirked.

"What can I say I love doing everything I possibly can with your thick dick." This made him groan as he started rubbing his hard on against mine. "Shit!" We leapt apart and stood with shock in our eyes as we came face to face with Jared and Paul.

"I... I... uh..." Brady stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"What the fuck were you two doing?!" Paul yelled and I felt tears coming my eyes. _No. No. They were going to hate us now. They're going to judge us. They going to thick we're freaks._

"It's none of your business." Brady managed to spit out his voice shaking.

"None of my... You just had your tongue down your pack brother's throat. What the fuck! Are you two gay or something! Like seriously!" I could take it anymore. I ran off.

"Collin wait!" I heard Brady yell, but I just phased and ran off tears running down my face. _I'm never going to be accepted. Tyler is right. I am just fucked up homo._ I cried as I ran into the house.

"Col? What's wrong sweet heart?" My sister asked, but I didn't answer as I ran to her and hugged her. I cried heavily into her. "Oh Collin what happened?" She asked holding me tightly and lovingly to her.

"M-My F-Fri-Friends F-Fo-Found Bra-Brady and I-I Mak-Making O-out a-an-and-" I burst into sobs.

"Oh honey."

"They think I'm a freak! Just a pathetic homo-

"No you listen to me Collin Ryan Littlesea you are not a freak and don't ever call yourself that again. That word, _homo,_ is repulsive and vial. You will not call yourself that again! You understand me!" She snapped and I nod. "Good, now go upstairs and take a nice hot shower. I'll make you a nice warm cut of my homemade hot chocolate with all the works and make you some pancakes." Aw that's my favorite. She always knows what to do.

"Thank you Collie." I say quietly and raw from crying before heading upstairs. At least I can always count on her... and Brady?

(Brady's pov)

After Collin ran off the guys took me to Sam's. I was balling my eyes out by the time I got there and I knew it was because of the emotion I'm feeling plus Collin's. I still haven't calmed down. "Shh it's okay Brady. Just relax. Deep breaths now." Emily said soothingly as she held me in her arms. Sam, Jake, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Leah were all confused as to why I was crying. Emily knew. I never told Collin, but she guessed and so she knew. Jared and Paul got over the shock, but I could tell they had no idea what to do or say.

"Will one of you tell me what happened?!" Sam snapped at Jared and Paul making them flinch.

"I... We... Uh..." Jared looked at me obviously uncomfortable whether it be telling them what they saw or me crying or just everything I didn't know. Jared closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, before letting out a heavy sigh. "Look Paul and I were getting off our patrols and going to the school to switch with Brady, Collin, and Seth when-

"Wait where is Collin?" Seth asked looking around for my imprint and best friend. This only made cry harder and I saw even Paul look guilty by this.

"Well... uh..." Paul said uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He ran off crying after we... uh..." He looked at Jared asking for help. Jared gave a sigh before finish his sentence.

"When we saw Brady shoving his tongue down Collin's throat okay!" He snapped clearly uncomfortable with saying this. The room froze as if everyone was trying to figure out what the hell he just said.

"Tell me you didn't." Emily said shocked.

"Y-You knew?!" Jared asked and everyone turned to her.

"Of course I did." She sighed and held me more. "I can't believe you two. As if they weren't insecure about it already."

"Insecure... What the hell is going on?!" Jared asked. "I mean seriously?!" He snapped and Emily shot him a glare.

"Are all of you really that clueless?" They all looked at each other as if unsure how to answer. "The night these two phased they imprint."

"Okay... so what does that have anything to do with why Brady was shoving his tongue down Collin's throat?" Paul asked. Seth's eyes widen.

"No way!" He said shocked. Everyone looked at him confused. "You imprinted on Collin!" He yelled and all the guy's jaws dropped. I sniffled.

"Seth!" Emily snapped. "You making him feel worse. You can't choice who you imprint on. Why do you think they kept it this long. They didn't even tell me. I guessed! Collin still doesn't know I know."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked and I gave him a hard look.

"Why the fuck do you think I didn't tell you." I snapped making everyone look at me shocked. "These idiots find us and the first thing they do is go calling us fucken fags. Why the fuck do you think we didn't want anyone to know." I snapped and Jared and Paul looked down felling guilty. Emily shook her head.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Poor Collin. The boy isn't as strong as you guys. He's probably hurting right now." Emily said with a depressed sigh. "You guys are supposed to be his brothers and instead you judge him because he imprinted on of his brothers. We do not have a choice in the imprinting you all know this, but even knowing this you judged poor Brady and Collin." She said shaking her head. "I am honestly ashamed to even call you my friends." She said and everyone looked down feeling bad, while I hiccup from my cries. "Honey I'll go make you some hot chocolate." I give a small smile. That was Collin's favorite drink.

I saw Jared sigh. "I'm sorry Brady. I didn't mean to upset you or Collin... it's just... when we saw you two we were kind of shocked. Look I don't care if you're gay or that you imprinted on Collin." He says looking at me. "As look as my brother is happy I am." I smiled a watery smile. Seth just smiled hugging me.

"You know I never judge." He said making me laugh. Jake smiled.

"It's cool with me. You two are already glued together what more can an imprint bond cause." He said jokingly.

"Ya seriously. I don't care. Cool with me Brady." Embry said and Leah nod in agreement along with Quil.

"You can't choice who you imprint on and I feel sorry you felt like you couldn't come to us. For that I do apologize, but you will always have my blessing Brady. You are our brother, you and Collin both." Sam and I smiled.

"Thanks Sam." Paul gave a heavy sigh.

"Well I could careless who you imprint on, but next time forewarning will ya. I mean no offense, but I rather not walk in on you two getting it hot and heavy." Paul said making my cheeks turn bright red and everyone just laughed. "I say we all just head over to Collin's and talk to him." He said and they all nod, but I frown.

"I... I actually don't know where Collin lives." Every eye fell on me.

"Y-you don't know where you're imprint lives?" Jake asked and I sighed.

"No. Collin was always so adamant about me not going there." I say and that made them frown.

"Why?" Sam asked and I frown. "I don't know. Maybe he's embarrassed of his family? I haven't seen them before." This made them all frown.

"I know where he lives simply because I know his sister."

"He has a sister?!" I yelled looking at Emily shocked.

"Ya. She's a sweet girl. Works down at the diner. Around Seth's age I believe." I look down at the ground.

"He didn't even tell me he had a sister." I said somberly.

"Oh I'm sorry Brady. He must of had good reason. Maybe he doesn't get along with her." I shrug.

"Maybe."

"Either way if you know where they live how about we go talk a trip there?" Sam asked and we nod. With that all of us headed to Collin's place. It was already 6 at night. Where has the day gone?

(Collin's pov)

"Stop it?!" I cried as I watched Tyler, my stepfather, holding my sister down. He never rapes her down here. I hate it. I don't want to see this, but he's forcing me to as punishment.

"Shut up brat!" Tyler yelled as he threw a vase at my head. I fell clutching my head from the impact.

"Leave him alone!" Colleen cried as Tyler ripped her shirt off. I curled up in a ball crying.

"Please stop." I cried. "Make it stop." I cry harder as I looked towards my mother who was just chugging down another bottle of scotch. How can she let him do this to her kids. "I want my dad." I cried.

"He's dead kid! And he ain't coming back!" Tyler yelled as he kicked my ribs in.

"Collin!" My sister yelled as a sickening crack was heard. "Get off him!" My sister screamed, but she was tied down so she couldn't help. He kept kicking me before he started kicking my head in. "Stop it! You're going to kill him! Tyler stop it!" Colleen cried as she watched me. My vision was going in and out, but soon I heard a growl.

"Brady." I whispered before passing out.

(Brady's pov)

I walked with the others. Emily, Seth, and Quil stayed behind because some body had to encase Collin went there when we were gone. We were still about five minutes away on foot when I heard it. "Collin!" I felt a shiver go down my spine as I stopped. So did the others. "Get off him! Came the same voice and I felt my fear increase. "Stop it! You're going to kill him! Tyler stop it!" That was all it took before I started running. I phased mid step and ran quickly with the others behind me. I came to a house with barely any lights in. I smashed the door in with my force not even caring the slightest. I growled menacingly when I saw a man kicking Collin. My Collin! My imprint!

"Brady." I heard Collin's weak voice before I lunged at the man. I didn't care about killing him. I needed to. This man was hurting my beloved Collin. No way in hell was I'm letting him live. I ripped the man's arms and legs off letting him scream by the time the rest came. I just started ripping his chest open when someone nipped me. S _top Brady! Collin wouldn't want you to do this._ It was Seth, but I didn't care. I shook him off me and ripped the man's head clean off. I threw his head out the window, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god." I heard Embry say, but I didn't care. I got my revenge. No one and I mean no one hurts my imprint. I walked to Collin and nudged him. I whimpered trying to get him to move.

"Here let me help you." I turned and saw Emily wrap a towel around a girl. She was very thin and frail looking. She was petite about 4'11" and looked awfully pale. She had a small button noes and a nice heart shaped face with thick lips. She was beautiful, but she wasn't Collin. I turned back to my imprint. I nudged him again. Whimpering even louder.

"Shh it's okay Brady. We'll get him fixed up." Jared said as he moved to pick up Collin.

"Brady? You're Brady?" I turned to the girl as she looked at me shocked. Did Collin mention me to her? I gave a nod. This girl obviously seen so much. A little more won't hurt. Sam must have thought the same because he tossed me a pair of shorts. I phased back and slipped them on. The girl's eyes widen even more, but she wasn't my concern. Collin was. I turn back to him with tears in my eyes.

"Is he going to be okay, Sam?" I asked looking over at Sam again. Sam looked as if he didn't want to answer.

"I'll call the leech." He said as we went out side to call him. The rest followed and I squeezed Collin's hand terrified that I may loose him. The girl followed too scared to say another word.

We managed to get back to Emily's Doctor Leech was already there. "Let me see him." He said and Jared nod laying him on the couch.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up kiddo." Emily said leading away the girl. Seth gave a confused look.

"Must be the sister." Quil said, but we all just shrugged.

...

Hours passed, but I refused to leave Collin's side. After his sister got cleaned up Emily had her lay down in the guest bedroom. None of us have really seen her yet. Sam figures one of us may imprint on her, but we can never be sure of these things. I sighed. "Collin, honey, please wake up. For me." I begged. He was still laying on the couch as I sat on the coffee table in front of it waiting. Jake, Embry, and Paul went to patrol. Seth sat asleep by my feet, Sam sat in one of the chairs in the living room with Emily in his lap, while Jared sat in the other. We all were worried about Collin. Emily managed to fall asleep, but Jared, Sam, and I have yet to do so too.

"Brady the leech said he maybe asleep for even two days." Jared said, but I ignored him.

"Please Collin wake up."

"Have you tried to kiss him awake, prince charming?" Paul asked as he walked in. "Time to switch."

"Alright. Brady you can stay here with Collin and Paul. I'll wake up Seth and Jared and I will go to patrol." Sam said and I nod. Sam carefully got up and laid Emily in the big chair letting her sleep. The guys woke Seth and together they all walked out.

"Relax Brady he'll wake up." Paul said sitting where Jared had been. I sighed running my fingers down Collin's face. "You need sleep kid. I'll wake you up when he does." I looked at him before giving up and nodding. I stood up and gave Collin a quick kiss on the lips before going to lay down on the ground.

"Brady?"

"Well I'd be damn. My plan worked." I ignored Paul and ran back over to Collin.

"Collin, honey?" I called as I leaned over.

"My head hurts."

"Ya Doctor Leech says it may hurt for three days, but it'll be good by then. He said you broke five rips and got about a level 8 concussion. He said you're healing, but you'll need bed rest for at least three days." I said and he nod.

"You kiss me better?" He asked with a crooked grin. I laughed and nod. I lean down and kissed him. He kissed back. God I missed his soft warm lips. They always tasted of chocolate. He did love chocolate. "Mmm better." He said once I pulled away. I smiled and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Um... I remember up to the part where you ripped my stepfather's head clean off before passing out." I grimaced.

"I didn't want you to see that."

"It's okay he deserved it."

"Collin what happened?"

"Brady he needs sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow. For now let him-

"Colleen?" I turned and frowned.

"Who?"

"My sister. Is she okay?"

"She's the girl that you were with right?" He nod. "She's fine. She has a sprained wrist and a concussion, but it could be worst." I said and he nod.

"Good. She... She's the only family I really got left. By blood anyways." He says before closing his eyes.

"Get some sleep Collin." I say going to stand.

"Stay. Please." I looked down my eyes meeting his golden brown ones. I smiled and nod. I crawled behind him, careful of his head and ribs, before gently wrapping an arm around him.

"Get some sleep baby." I say he nods and soon the two of us fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Wow

(Collin's pov)

I woke exhausted. Everything about last night came back to me. I remember getting beat the crap out by Tyler to the part where my imprint totally ripped him to shreds. I spent all morning telling Brady everything that happened. About my mom drinking, Tyler's abuse, and even my sister practically becoming my mother. Brady held me through it all as I cried at some parts. The pack felt guilt for never knowing what I was going through, but Brady felt the worst. It took me an hour to convince Brady it wasn't his fault.

Now I sat on the steps waiting for my sister to wake up. Sam says she is sleeping still because she is sleeping off everything. When she wakes up Sam is going to tell her everything. For now I sat on the steps in Brady's arms, while Paul, Jared, Embry, and Jake played a game of catch. Quil was busy playing with Claire as Emily was cooking for us all again. Sam stood behind us leaning against the house as he watch the boys play.

"You know, you really scared me, Collin." I looked up at Brady and smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry Bra-bra. I didn't mean to scare you, but I didn't want you to have to worry about me or loose control if you knew." Brady nod and kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on it.

"I love you. You know that right?" I smiled.

"Ya Brady I know." I say and he turned and look at me pouty.

"You love me don't you?"

"If you have to ask..." I saw him look at me shocked and hurt. I gave a huge smile. "I'm kidding Bra-bra, of course I love you." He smiled and kissed me.

"Eww guys take it upstairs." Jared joked. I flipped him off.

"You're just jealous that you haven't imprinted. I mean Embry imprinted on Leah, Sam with Emily, Brady and I, Quil with Claire, Jake with Nessie, Paul with Rachel. The only one who hasn't imprinted yet are you and Seth and Seth is still young, so it may take him a bit longer, but still you're just jealous." Jared frown making everyone laugh.

"Oh shut up." He snapped before throwing the ball hard into Paul's stomach after he tried to do it to Embry, but it hit Paul instead. "Shit." He said as Paul started shaking.

"Smooth you pissed off the big bad wolf, Jared." Jake said backing up.

"It's Embry's fault." Embry glared at him.

"It's your fault for throwing it!" Leah snapped coming back from visiting her mother to hear the arguing. She glared at Jared and walked over to Embry. "It's not Embry's fault. You shouldn't have tried hitting him anyways."

"You're only on his side because he's the only guy who'll fuck you!" Everyone went silent after Jared said that. Leah went at him, but Embry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"Let me go Bri!" She snapped using his nickname that only she calls him.

"Kitten relax." Embry whispered. At first everyone thought that nickname was disgusting because of the way he always calls her that, but it grew on everyone.

That was everyone saw tears in Leah's eyes. She stopped fighting, but looked ready to cry. Embry pulled her into his arms and wrapped her up in them. "Shh Kitten. It's okay. Jared was just being an ass." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Embry was always in control. Quil and Embry had complete control over their tempers unlike everyone else. Sam and Jared had it almost perfect, but even they have their outbursts. Jake, Leah, Seth, and the rest of us are pretty good at it, but it does happen to us at times. Paul of course has the worst temper, but still.

To all of our surprise as soon as Leah calmed down Embry let her go. He walked over to Jared and punch square in the face. Jared staggered back in surprise as his noes let off a sickening crack. "Ow what the hell!" He yelled as everyone watched jaw dropped even Leah.

"If you ever say that shit about Leah again, Jared I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body you got it!" He growled. It was then that we all could tell Jared knew he went to far.

"I'm sorry Leah. I know that was a low blow. It won't happen again." He said sincerely and Leah nod still in shock at Embry's action. Embry nod before walking over to Leah again.

"You okay?" She asked taking his hand in hers seeing if he's hurt.

"It'll heal." He said shrugging it off.

"Jez Embry I've never seen you so mad except for the night you phased." Paul said. Even he was shocked. Hell Sam and Emily were the most shocked which is a shock in itself.

"Ya well it's not easy for me to get pissed, but when some idiot makes a crack at the one thing that upset's my imprint then ya I get a bit pissed." He said in an ice cold voice. Making shivers go down my spin. Paul held up his hands not wanting to be the next one to get hit by Embry.

"I'm fine Bri." Leah turning his face to hers. "I'm fine." She repeated. He looked her over before nodding. He gave her a quick kiss, which again surprised people. Leah didn't like PDA, so the most we see those two do is hold hands and maybe a kiss on the check. He must have been really worried about her to kiss her lips. Leah gave her own quick kiss to him before he pulled her into his arms.

The guys went back to what they were doing, but now Embry just stayed off to the side with Leah and Sam even joined in with the guys as did Quil. Claire went back inside with Emily. Embry kissed her temple and gave a sigh. "I'm sorry that he brought that up."

"It's fine Embry really."

"No it's not. He knew it would piss you off because of Sam." She sighed and glanced at me.

"I heard what happened. You okay? Should you even be out and about?" Ever since Embry imprinted on Leah, she hasn't been cold or sarcastic as she once been. Embry has brought out a more nicer and caring side of Leah. It was way so many people were happy they imprinted on each other. Embry has been happier too. Ever since he phased he has been depressed because of who his father was, but Leah made him realize it didn't matter and he even feels apart of the pack because of her.

"I'm fine Leah. Still bit hurting, but fine. Doctor Leech said I have a concussion and a few broken ribs, but I should be healed by tomorrow or-

"You never answered Leah." Embry pointed out with a smile. "Shouldn't you be resting?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not tired." I snapped.

"He won't listen. I've been trying to get him to rest ever since he told us what happened this morning. He refuses to lay down." Brady said nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Collin you should listen to Brady and the leech." Leah said seriously now. I sighed.

"I'm fine really. I heal quickly. It's just a throbbing. Plus I'm not doing much. I'm sure it's fine as long as I'm sitting." I say making her give a sigh, but nod either way.

"Okay fine, but do promise to get some rest later okay?"

"You sound like Brady." I said laughing at Leah. She gave me a pointed look. "Okay I will. Jeez woman no wonder Embry is at your beck and call the time. You could probably even get the queen of England to do as you say." Leah rolled her eyes, while Embry smirked.

"Actually I get something pretty frecken great from listening to her and doing whatever she said." He said and Leah blushed.

"Shut up Bri." She muttered.

"Aw, but it's true." He said kissing her neck. "I love my little kitten, I don't want to lie about it." Leah blushed.

"I love you too wolfy." She whispered kissing him. I snickered.

"Wolfy? Little Kitten?"

"Shut up Collin!" Leah snapped, but Embry just chuckled.

"Well actually that's the kids version of the name she always calls me. She usually calls me her-mphmmm." Leah covered his mouth with her turning bright red. Sam and the guys raise an eyebrow at them.

"Embry if you say another word I swear to god you will not even be able to jerk off for a month!" She snapped and his eyes widen. Everyone laughed. "Never mind think about having sex with me." Everyone was on the floor laughing practically at this.

"But kitten-

"No buts Embry Liem Call! If you say another word then you won't have sex for three months!" She snapped and he whimpered slightly. "Got it Embry?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes kitten." He grumbled as he nuzzled her neck. Everyone snicker, while Jake made a whipping sound. "Hey you would do if you realize how fucken good the sex was." Leah turned even redder.

"Embry I'm warning you. Not another word."

"Sorry." He whimpered, but everyone had heard what he had said and were laughing.

"So what are you like a sex addict? Rough in the sheets? Like to do it in wrong places?" Jake asked stepping closer to Leah with questions. Now all of Leah's anger went away and she was just embarrassed.

"Knock it off Jake. You're going to far with this." Embry snapped as he pulled her into his arms. Jake just laughed, but let it go.

"Collin?" I turned to see Emily there. "Your sister is up and she's asking for you." My eyes widen and jump out of Brady's arms, but end up regretting it as everything started spinning.

"Wow easy babe. Don't need you to pass out now." Brady said steadying me. "You cool?"

"Ya I'm better." Brady nod.

"Good. Take easy okay. It's bad enough I have to deal with the condition you are in now. Don't add to it." He said and I nod.

"Right." I said before slowly going up the steps. Brady helping me and helping me inside. He kissed my cheek once I sat down and sat beside me as my sister came in.

"Oh Col." She said hugging me. "Are you okay?"

"Ya, just a little sore."

"What happened? I saw these huge wolves and-

"I'm going to tell you Colleen, but I want you to listen to me completely and be open minded."

"You know I always Collin. What is it?" She asked as she sat on the other side of me.

"That wolf you saw that killed Tyler. That was Brady." I said and Brady raised a hand making Colleen jaw dropped.

"I remember them calling the wolf Brady, but... But how is it possible." She whispered. I sighed.

"You remember the legends?" She nod to me. "Well they're true. We have the wolf gene in us. When vampires come near our land we phase for the first time into our wolves. Anger can also trigger us phasing. We're shapeshifters, but we call ourselves werewolves because its easier. We heal really fast, so all my injures should be completely healed soon. We also are really fast and strong. We are also always warm. Remember how you thought I was getting sick because how hot I was. That's my normal temperature." I say taking her hand making her eyes widen.

"So werewolves and vampires are real and you're a werewolf."

"Yes. The only true thing about vampires are that they drink blood and that they're fast, but they also have venom in their bite that turns people into vampires and they also happen to sparkle in the sun." She nod as if trying to take it all in.

"Okay. Is there anything else I need to know?" I looked towards Sam and he nod giving me the go to mention the imprinting. "This is our secret and no one is supposed to know because it's dangerous. We only tell our imprints the secret, so the only reason you know is because you caught Brady phasing back." I said and Brady looked down slightly.

"What's imprints?"

"It's like a werewolf's soul mate. The wolves are meant to be with that one person and protect them no matter the cost. They can be a friend, brother, or even a lover. " I say glancing at Brady who smiled. "I imprinted on Brady." I said looking back at her. "It's out this world. Really. It's like nothing else matters and that they're the person holding you to this earth." My sister smiled. I wish someone imprints on her. She needs a love like that.

"Okay." She said nodding before looking at me. "Can I see what you look like in wolf form?" She asked with a smile. I wince.

"Maybe after I heal. It'll hurt to do so until then, but Brady can phase for you if you want." Brady nod.

"Ya, you've seen me in wolf form before, but never actually during the day so it might be different." She nod with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you by the way." Brady said and Colleen nod.

"You too. I'm Colleen by the way." Brady smiled at her.

"This is our alpha Sam and his imprint Emily." I said and both said to her as she did the same. "Come on we'll introduce you to the rest of the pack and then Brady will phase for you." I said leading her outside. "Guys this is my sister Colleen. Colleen this is Leah and Embry, both are in the pack and are each other's imprints. Leah's the only girl sadly." Leah nod, but smile nevertheless to my sister.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." She said smiling. Embry smiled at her, but still held Leah closer to him.

"Then that's Jake, Quil, and Paul." They all nod and said hi as she did the same. "And that idiot is Jared."

"Dude I didn't mean to be an ass to Leah. I already..." Jared said as he turned and looked at Colleen. Suddenly he spaced out.

"Look like it's good thing she knows." Embry says to no one in particular. "She's an imprint. Jared's imprint to be exact."

"Aw man why does Jared get to imprint." Seth whined making me give him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Seth, she's the only sister I have."

"You're not pissed he just..." I shook my head at Jake's question.

"No, but if he hurts her then he'll be dead." I said and they all nod and soon Jared snapped out of it.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say.


End file.
